Shattering Crystal
by Diamond Sakura Li
Summary: A tall slender girl slowly walked along the frozen path. Her short hair blew wildly in the wind as her lips moved with a song barely audible... [One-Shot]


****

.::Shattering Crystal::.

Written by: Diamond Sakura Li

Edited by: Lillie Frost

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne unfortunately and never will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A tall slender girl slowly walked along the frozen path. Her short hair blew wildly in the wind as her lips moved with a song barely audible. As she sang, her heart gave a lurch and tears began to gather while she bravely kept them from overflowing. Words that came right from her soul shook every part of the girl's body as her green eyes took in her park surroundings. Rounding a corner, the sad figure moved forward towards a distant shape as she struck up the song once again as if to soothe her weeping heart:

****

Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint.

Win chent a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si katigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina.

La la la…

Fontina Blu Cent

De cravi esca letisimo

La la la…

De quantian

La finde reve.

Win dain a lotica

En val tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

En dragu a sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shutai am

En riga-lint.

Hitomi sighed as she sat on the park bench. It had been over five years since her last visit to Gaea. Everyday she awoke with a familiar pain in her heart, and everyday she came to this bench to stare up at the sky. No matter how hot and sticky or cold and windy, Hitomi never failed to come and gaze at the clouds.

White crystal flakes landed gently on her denim skirt. Five years, five years she had slowly felt her heart breaking. Not a breaking because of lost love, but because she still loved so deeply and was unable see the one that she loved. 

"Van." She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Placing the pink pendant over his head Hitomi threw her arms around Van's neck and breathed in the smell of wild meadows. His eyes widened and softened at the girl clinging to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist Van pulled Hitomi closer, burying his head in the crook of her neck. A simple task since he was half a head taller than she was. As they stood there it seemed that everyone who had died in the War was looking down on them in happiness, even Folken. Escaflowne knelt rigid and never to move again in the corner of the clearing. Raising his head, Van lifted the Drag Energist to the sky letting it gleam in the summer sun. A pillar of light descended from the sky and it began to pull Hitomi away from him._

"I'll never forget you Van, even when I'm old and gray, I will never forget you!" Hitomi cried through her tears as she smiled at the one who had stolen her heart.

Van only smiled and clutched the round pendant around his neck. As Hitomi rose into the air she heard all of her friends echoing a goodbye as she traveled back to the Mystic Moon, Earth, home…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hitomi raised a gloved hand to catch a falling snowflake. 'I wonder if there is snow on Gaea.' She looked around her as her eyes rested on a small branch where a little chickadee sat staring at her. Hopping around the small bird took off, spreading its wings and flying away.

Hitomi's eyes filled with tears as she lifted her head upwards and let the snowflakes fall on her face. The frosty clumps melted when they met her warm skin, mingling with her salty tears as they rolled down her face. Wiping her face off, Hitomi sighed once more and stood up. Letting the wind play with her hair, she whispered so only it could hear.

"Till next we meet, aishiteru Van Fanel."

Walking slowly away, a strange warm wind blew the snow surrounding the park bench and if Hitomi had turned around, she would have seen a glistening white feather where she had been sitting and heard the warm wind whisper in reply.

"Aishiteru, Hitomi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: So what do you think? The song at the top is called Sora, it's from Escaflowne the Movie and it's in ancient roman (cool ne?). I got the idea from watching the snow fall outside of my classroom window, weird huh. The line where Hitomi says 'Till next we meet' comes from a book that I read, _Chasing Redbird _by Sharon Creech (that line is like the basis of the book itself). If you want the English translation to the song at the top just email me. Please review I would love to hear what you think.

~*Diamond Sakura Li*~

.::Lillie Frost::. 


End file.
